tucsonchangelingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruin Hague
<--- back to Characters =Bruin Hague= Spring - Beast - Broadback - The Eternal Echoes ---- Description Twenty years younger and browner at the temples, and Bruin would be the kind one expects to see out driving dilapidated semis or felling trees in the wilderness. He is shockingly tall, and seems to have once been well muscled, a trait that has begun to, but certainly not significantly faded with time. His silvering but largely brown hair is prodigious, but never overtly abundant, full but trimmed. Often, he wears clothes which befit a hiker with a taste for baubles and cloaks, but the confidence he wears even the occasional odd outfit with belies the need for questioning glances - he simply must know what he's doing. An unusual, almost turquoise gaze is intense for the air of thought behind those eyes, rather than any threat the man and his body could make. To Fae vision, Bruin is a hulking, but outwardly gentle beast. His Mein bears the hallmarks of a grizzly straight from a nature documentary splashed liberally over a massive, but older man, the sort one expects should have grey hair hidden under the slowly silvering black pelt. His ursine features are dulled by earthy clothing and a jangling arrangement of trinkets and jewelry, wrought largely in wood, turquoise and silver, matching his pelt, eyes, and the streaks at his temples. The intensity of his gaze is an intellectual, predatory one, like jaws that never release what they latch onto. ---- Background ---- Freehold Role For better or worse, Bruin is the Spring Monarch. He takes the Freehold very seriously, and doesn't lead the Spring Court so much as direct it with a few sage words when someone has to speak up and stop the party (for awhile.) While many spring resent or disparage Bruin's intellect, they nonetheless lend him their ears when he speaks and respect his elder advice. ---- Views On... Courts Clubs "Those of the Sentinels of the Census who have spoken to me and refuse to leave their dangerous organization have no place in our freehold..." Motleys "It is a shame what has happened to these once great tribes of Lost... But none moreso than the fate of the Nostalgic World Order." Others "Do not underestimate the worth and smarts of Dominic and his Outskirts. While their stubbornness and shortsightedness make them vulnerable, when enough have vanished they will see the need of swearing the Freehold Oath." ---- Rumors & Hooks (IC Rumors:) Bruin supposedly has a bit of a rant about how Changelings need to get their lives together so they can go on to bigger and better things. Supposedly, it is about how Summer has the right idea but the wrong methods, and that once Changeling society stabilizes, everyone can get down to the ''real ''business - A standing army to start reclaiming the beautiful Hedge, and not a bunch of brawling hobbyists. (OOC Hooks:) Category:Spring Category:Beast Category:NPC Category:The Eternal Echoes Category:Broadback